After EP 8
by lilstories
Summary: after ep. 8 starts with alex and gene sitting in luigi's, then various events start to happen good or bad?


Chapter 1

What was going to happen now, she had seen her parents being blown up twice now and nothing good had happened of it, shes wasn't back home in 2008 with her daughter Molly no she was at luigis drinking with her so called work mates. Well at least the clown had gone, which in fact was her dad in disguise her own father scaring her like that and blowing up himself and her mother in that car. Trying to forget these horrid images she looked Opposite her where gene sat the boss and man she had learnt to sort of liked maybe even loved even though not at this moment she wouldn't have admit that to him, he was properly the only thing that kept her here in 1981. Blimey when had she falling in love with the gene genie.

Before distracting her out of her deep thoughts Gene was staring at Alex sort of worried as to why she was so quiet she had been like this since the price's car had blew up so many hours ago.

"Bolly" whispered Gene. No answer

"Hello anybody there" still Alex never answered.

"oi bolly knickers" gene yelled but only Alex got a fright as everyone else was busy dancing and getting drunk as usual.

Alex shocked out of her thoughts stared at Gene, she was about to tell Gene to piss off as she couldn't be bothered with him and also she never ever liked it when he called her bolly knickers but when she looked up from her wine glass she saw the look of concern in his eyes she then knew he meant well.

"yes gene what did you want" replied Alex, sweetly.

"I was just wondering how you were bolly" said gene truthly

"I manage"

"ok just so u know bolls Im here for you"

Alex choked on her drink slightly this was a different side to gene she had seen a few times but she still wasn't getting used to.

This made gene smirk.

"dangerous wine there bolls, best be careful", his smirk turned into a caring smile which made Alex blush lightly.

" thanks gene" replied Alex still blushing.

* * *

After a few long minutes of them both enjoying each others company and a few glances and smirks passed to each other. Gene started to think of when Alex was actually going home as she had mentioned it many times since joining the team and recently all the time til this day. But the state she was in today told gene something had happened which made alex tell him before she was staying but she didn't look happy about it.

He realised he had been staring at alex through out his deep thoughts but luckily she never saw him.

"Alex" questioned gene nervously.

This got Alexs attention straight away as he had never said her first name ever before in conversations.

This had to be something serious.

Alex nodded to encourage him.

"please stay" he whispered so no one could here, but not even Alex could hear.

"what did you say gene I couldn't understand you"

"please stay" he repeated. This time she heard but was very shocked at his behaviour today as it just wasn't like him. This time she thought she could use this to her advantage.

" I didn't quite hear you gene, did u say I should stay please??" she smirked while seeing gene getting uncomfortable.

" yes I did bolls and you know I did, so pack it in now!" blushed gene furiously

Yes this was the gene she knew very well the bad tempered, the one who give her the nickname bolls or bolly, gene hunt.

Alex smiled she didn't know why exactly but she remembered something suddenly what gene had said before about this life is all about timing, that has to be the most smart thing she had heard her DCI say ever.

"What" growled gene.

"what are you laughing at drake"

"oh nothing I was just remembering something, sorry… erm gene there was something I needed to tell you" Alex didn't exactly know how to put this to him about how she felt towards him or how the fact it looked like she was staying now but she knew she had to say something soon as she could tell she was getting really nervous but this was strange for her as she was always usually a very confident loud mouth by her reputation of a DI.

"Well" said gene impatient.

"Well gene I lo….."

* * *

BANG!! All of sudden the whole restaurant was under attack.

Everyone was on the floor this included the team.

Alex was lying near gene on the floor.

'great timing' she thought as the shooting had interrupted her in what she was going to say.

"Ray, Chris, Shaz what the hell is going on" shouted gene across the room.

Over the screaming of costumers, gene could hear the deep and very drunk ruff voice of ray yelling back "I don't know guv should we go and check it out"

"well I think so don't you" gene said back sarcastic while getting up.

"it don't matter I go ok" looking at his drunk stupid team mates.

" gene" he heard a worried voice next to him which he realised was Alex.

" oh bolls nearly forgot about you, ya coming then"

They both made their way outside.

Chris and ray were trying to calm people down in the restaurant but weren't really succeeding.

"will ya just calm down luv its all under control" ray reassured the screaming woman near him.

"bloody hormones" ray turned to Chris.

"you know its bloody screaming women im more scared of than them stupid scumbags" he stupidly replied yet ray agreed, Shaz heard what Chris said and nudged him in the side.

"ow! Shaz" whined Chris.

"yeh well you deserved it I just cant believe you said that"

At this all ray could do was smirk.

Shaz annoyed tried to ignore this and turned her attention to the screaming costumers in which she succeeded to calm down.

Meanwhile outside….

"so bolly what were you going to say, before some scumbag attacked this place" asked gene generally interested yet he was nervous at what the answer mite have been as she did sound pretty serious.

" it don't matter" she shyly replied.

" oh come on tell.." but he stopped speaking when heard yelling in the streets. So gene got his gun out of his coat and nodded towards Alex to see if she were ready. Alex nodded.

Thinking she thought that thank god she never told him of what she was going to say as she couldn't really say it at that very moment.

Making their way up the stairs from luigi's quietly they saw a group of teenagers in dark hoods yelling abuse and laughing rather loudly at other various different buildings in the street.

'nothings changed there then in teenagers' Alex noticed.

* * *

"oi scumbags" yelled gene pointing the gun in their direction in which they didn't look really bothered about Alex observed.

'great approach gene' she shook her head.

"oooooh look what we have here" smirked one of them.

"an old geezer and his chick" replied another. " oooh sexy chick though"

"oi, shut your mouth sonny Jim" replied gene rather annoyed at the fact they mentioned Alex but rather the fact they called him old.

"back off granddad"

" you little…." raged gene towards them furiously waving his gun about.

"gene, leave them they aren't worth it" Alex said from behind him. That was the smartest thing he had heard her say tonight.

" oooh luv what you doing with a old geezer like this, luv when you have one of us" replied another teenager walking up to Alex, very full of himself she saw.

"leave her alone" shouted gene rather pissed off at this point, he just could be bothered with these teenagers any longer.

" its ok gene I can deal with it" replied Alex confidently.

" ok lads why don't yous all calm down now with the language and shootings" said alex sweetly as she could.

" aww we were starting to like you before you said that luv" "who do yous think yous are anyways"

"US. We are the police" roared gene with so much pride and cheekiness.

" oh shit" replied one of them. They all began to run away when gene shot one of them in the leg.

"Get off me" gene heard all of a sudden. It was Alex being grabbed by one.

"LET HER GO" yelled gene.

"NO WHY SHOULD I, OF WHAT YOU JUST DID TO MY MATE. YOURE GOING TO REGRET THAT… STARTING WITH THIS ONE" yelled the teenager with Alex in his tight hold. Alex was struggling to get free but it was no use she couldn't escape.

"please let go of her" gene replied trying to sound calm, and trying to stop worry from affecting him. Alex stared back at gene she had never ever seen him like this, he was changing into someone who cared for once but why she wondered.

"TOO LATE" yelled the boy, making Alex jump back to reality out of her thoughts mainly of gene and breaking free.

" hi there, please im sorry for what my work mate did there, but if you could just let go we can talk about this you know sort through anything you want" Alex started to talk to the boy calmly.

" no why should I" and with that the boy dragged Alex over to a old battered car where then he pushed her inside at the back and then the other teens about jumped into the car starting the car up"

"let her go"

"don't you dare"

"please"

Gene ranted to the boy, going towards the car keeping his eye on Alex the whole time.

She was trapped at the back of the car with two other teens with guns. All gene wanted to do was get Alex back but if he started shooting at the teens then he and Alex would properly end up getting killed as they were very out numbered and the teens were very capable of shooting them.

The boy who dragged Alex stood next to the car keeping his eye on gene targeting him with his gun.

" you come near and she gets it you hear" he spoke then jumped into car and they drove away.

Gene watched the car speeding away then ran back inside luigi's.

**So what did yous think of chapter 1, it is my first time of writing fan fiction so don't be too mean plzz. :)**


End file.
